


New Escape

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Claiming, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy didn't even think angels were real and suddenly she belonged to two. As if her life wasn't messed up enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Escape

She was in trouble, no other way to describe it. About a week prior this tall guy with green eyes and mouth made for blasphemy showed up and burned the demon she’d been fighting right out of his skin. ‘ _Name’s Dean_ ,’ was all she got before he took her back to her room. As in, grabbed her by the shoulder and bam, safely back in her apartment. Her car was parked in the street like nothing happened and her guns were all still in place. She’d have shot him if she thought it would do any good.

The way he looked at her was a bit like the way every other hunter douche bag looked at her. Difference was this one wasn’t human and he just saved her bacon. Her dad taught her well, she wasn’t stupid. Regardless of first impressions, this guy was dangerous.

Cue the twenty minute conversation that ended with, ‘ _no really, I’m an angel that isn’t a cute euphemism._ ’ Maybe she was a little hard pressed to believe him, but hey, her life had been shit for a long time. So sue her.

He smiled a little too kindly, something meant to disarm but just made her hackles raise. ‘ _You’re a survivor I’ll give you that much._ ’ He knew her. He knew every little fucking thing about her, her life, her family and her friends and it scared her shitless.

After another ten minutes she decided she’d believe him just long enough to get answers. He was an angel. ‘ _No, archangel… I’m bigger._ ’ He winked and snickered, she groaned and flopped down onto her bed. What did he want with her, then? ‘ _Want? Nothing. I was just in the neighborhood._ ’

Right, just in the neighborhood of an abandoned factory surrounded by dense woods and probably five sleeping wendigos. Because that was plausible. ‘ _You really do have a hard time accepting charity, don’t you, Krissy?_ ’

She sneered and didn’t answer. It seemed to be answer enough for him, anyway. ‘ _Fine, I showed up because you were praying._ ’ Praying? No. Krissy Chambers did  _not_ fucking pray. She hadn’t prayed since her mom died and had pretty much been content to avoid anything resembling it since her dad bit it months ago.

Dean gave her a slightly pained look, still smiling through it. ‘ _Prayer isn’t always a conscious decision._ ’

Maybe it was the lips that did it, but either way, after a few more hours one thing led to another and to another and eventually to both of them in bed. Dean was… Dean was  _definitely_  not human. Every muscle in her body was so loose that she’d have been useless to do more than breathe and with the way he was licking into her kissing her clit even that was a chore. When it came down to the moment of truth, Dean was gentle. Any sex she’d had in the past was hard and dirty, not something she was doing for intimacy so much as to pass time or distract herself.

But Dean touched her like she was precious. His hands were so soft on her skin, almost loving. The sound of his voice in her ear haunted her dreams that night like a bad spirit. Whatever language he was speaking was guttural and methodical, words said with intent. Somehow it sounded like some sort of declaration, even if she couldn’t understand a single syllable.

By morning he was gone, but she kept seeing him out of the corner of her eye. Across the street, on the other side of the cemetery. She wondered if maybe she was paranoid, hopeful… hallucinating.

Then she woke up one morning and headed to her tiny kitchen. She’d barely started the coffee maker when a rough hand grabbed her hair and yanked her away, the other shoving her back into the wall. Blue eyes as inhuman as Dean’s had been looked her over, a curious squint giving them a sort of thoughtful quality that couldn’t be faked.

Then he spoke and really, his voice sounded about fifteen different kinds of fucked up, but with his breath hot against her face she wasn’t complaining. ‘ _My name is Castiel._ _The angel you had sex with, Dean, he’s my mate._ ’ Oh fuck. Philandering angel husbands weren’t mentioned in any of the lore books she’d found. In fact, there wasn’t anything at all about angels mating. Most of them said angels were genderless. ‘ _He hasn’t been desirous of a human for centuries,_ ’ was that a compliment? ‘ _I wanted to see what piqued his interest. I believe I understand now._ ’

He hoisted her up the wall like she was nothing, hands firm under her bare thighs. She wasn’t wearing anything more than an oversized tee and a pair of shorts, but he didn’t seem like he noticed. It was like he was looking under her skin, almost like Dean had been when he wasn’t checking her out and being a general smart ass. ‘ _Will you accept me into your bed, girl?_ ’ That really shouldn’t have turned her on.

Instead of giving a formal answer she kissed him, his mouth outright dominating where Dean’s had been curious and playful. Castiel took her right against the wall, biting her skin and tasting her sweat. Dean had gotten her off so many times she’d barely been able to stay awake once he’d slipped out. His… husband? Sure. His husband didn’t waste any time, made her come hard and fast while he was inside her. Three times she came before he finally snapped up roughly and almost put a hole in her wall with his splayed hand.

He set her down gently and rubbed her sides soothingly, kissing her forehead and murmuring something similar to what Dean had said before just disappearing. Her legs gave out and while she sat on the floor waiting for them to work again she vowed to call Bobby and see what the fuck those words meant.

She pretended they were in a book she was reading out of boredom, which made it really hard to keep her reaction toned down when she found out they were some kind of sanctification or blessing or whatever that basically made her a fucking concubine. No big deal, really.

Oh and apparently Castiel was another fucking archangel that associated heavily with an archangel named Decanus. The modern equivalent? Dean.

Krissy Chambers was nineteen, her parents were dead, she was a young, pretty female hunter in a man’s world and now she was basically a call-girl to two of the most powerful beings in the universe.

It was going to be a really rough Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr, want to make a second entry, just need to find a place to go with it.


End file.
